Those Damn Blue Eyes
by CanuckGirl2
Summary: The morning after their wedding, Mary indulges in the bliss of waking up with Matthew for the very first time. This story is mostly romantic, with some suggestive language. This is a sequel to my first fanfic, "Wedding Night".


_This is a sequel to my very first fanfic "Wedding Night". Many thanks to the reviewers of my first story, who encouraged me to write a sequel. Huge thanks as well to Rachel Smith Cobleigh, whose lovely messages inspired me to finish this story, which was started (only) eight months ago!_

* * *

**Those Damn Blue Eyes**

The morning after her wedding, Mary awoke in her husband's arms from the soundest sleep of her life. She couldn't quite believe where she was. Was she dreaming? Her head, resting on Matthew's shoulder, was in the exact same place it had been when she dozed off the night before. She was utterly enchanted, drinking in this new and heavenly moment. She and Matthew were married, at last. She was his wife. It felt marvelous.

She had never seen him asleep before. He looked so positively adorable. She used this moment to take in every sense that was unfamiliar to her: the feel of her naked body against his, the touch of his arm draped loosely around her waist, the sensation of his chest rising and falling, the visible rough stubble on his chin, the heat emanating from where their bodies touched, his audible heartbeat and shallow breath, the surprising darkness of his chest hair, and the odd, brazen pleasure of feeling his manhood, now soft, against her leg.

His hair messy from their previous evening's thrilling activities, fell down his forehead, showing how wavy it naturally was. It made her think of what he would have looked like as a boy. She thought to herself that she must ask Isobel if she has pictures of him. No doubt, Matthew would have been a beautiful child. It also made Mary think of what their children will look like, praying that at least one of them inherits his handsome looks, in particular, those stunning pale blue eyes of his. She purposely never commented on his eyes, not wanting him to know just how much power they had over her. She thought, if she told him, that he would always get his way. She often felt lost in them. They were too intense. Many times, she would have to look away. It was like he was staring into her soul.

Even in their wedded bliss, her love for Matthew still frightened her. She felt too deeply. It meant she had to relinquish control, something that never came easily. When she had loved him from afar, she could hide her vulnerability. And now that they had made love, she could no longer hide behind her cold exterior. She was emotionally exposed and she would need to get comfortable with that.

Matthew let out a deep breath and his hooded eyes began to flutter, his limbs beginning to stretch. And then…there were those piercing blue eyes of his, taking her in. A relaxed smile grew across his face.

"Mmmmm." he sleepily sounded in absolutely contentment, wrapping his arms around her, brushing his hand along her bare back. "G'morning."

Mary smiled back at him. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Matthew grinned from ear to ear, gazing at her. "The best sleep of my life. Making love to my wife is a powerful sedative." Softly running his fingers through her loose hair, he said, "_You_ are one intoxicating drug, my dear."

Mary's shyly grinned. "So, Mr. Crawley, what is on the agenda today? You've been extremely secretive about your plans for our honeymoon."

Matthew stated, matter-of-factly, "I planned for us to stay in London for a couple of days before heading off. We could do some sight-seeing tomorrow, if you like."

"Tomorrow?" asked Mary curiously. "And what do you have planned for us today?"

"There is only one agenda item today," said Matthew innocently,

He then propped himself up on his elbow, grinning his famous half-grin at her and said in a low voice: "I plan on familiarizing myself with every inch of your naked body. "

Mary's eyes opened wide at his boldness. "Goodness!" she exclaimed.

His line of vision hungrily dropped down to her bare breasts peaking out over the sheet He spoke while the tips of his fingers travelling down her shoulder and grazing her arm. "Then I plan to worship it over…and over…and over again."

He then gently took her hand and brought it up to his lips, giving her a seductive stare.

"That is, " he said, briefly pausing to kiss her fingers, "….if I have your permission, Mrs. Crawley."

Mary felt hypnotized. Her heart skipped a beat. She blushed and looked down.

"_Those damn blue eyes_," she thought, "_If I'm not careful, he'll get away with murder!"_

She gathered up her courage to meet his alluring gaze full on. Giving him back her best and most confident Lady Mary face, throwing her head back to make her long hair fall sexily over her shoulder, her dark brown eyes looking deep into his pale blue.

"Permission granted, darling," Mary purred.

Matthew then beamed like a young school boy and practically jumped on her to passionately kiss her, pressing her head down on the pillow, his arms clasping her in all-consuming, firm embrace. Mary thrilled at his enthusiastic newlywed love-making. As he lustfully growled and nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle with pleasure and her toes curl, she decided then and there, that relinquishing control during this honeymoon, may not be so bad…after all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please feel free to critique. I'm not one of those just looking for compliments. I would like to improve my storytelling, so ANY feedback is always more than welcome!_


End file.
